Should Have Read the Label
by StarOfFeanor
Summary: The Hermes Cabin has to go against both the Ares and Athena cabins in capture the flag. The Stoll brothers decided to even up the sides a bit with the help of a potion, but the outcome isn't exactly what they had planned... •*•Note- This is boy x boy. Don't like, don't read•*•
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series. (One can dream though) All rights go to the proper parties.**

 **Note***- This story is boy x boy. Don't like? You don't have to read.**

ΩΩΩ

Travis sat down at the Hermes table and folded his hands under his chin. He gave his brother a serious look. "So, did you hear?"

Conner winced and nodded. "Ya, Malcolm just told me. It was going to be hard enough for us to beat the Ares cabin, but now Athena's aligned themselves with them? How in Hades are we supposed to beat both cabins?"

The older brother shook his head. "Don't know. Do you think we could bribe Athena to switch sides? I mean, I know our activity times suck, but we do have the largest amount of junk food in camp. That's got to count for something."

His brother snorted. "Not likely. I've never heard of Athena backing out once they've made a pact. Did we at least get Percy?"

Travis nodded with a smile, "Of course. If there's one thing we can always count on, it's that Clarisse can still hold a grudge. She'd never ask Percy to be on her team for capture the flag."

"Thank Hermes for small miracles. Okay, so who do we have then?"

Travis shook his head with a grimace, "Hypnos, Iris, Aphrodite, Poseidon, and Demeter. We had Jason, but he got called away to New Rome to deal with his whole Pointy Matrix thing. Something about a goddess whose mad because her temple hasn't been started yet. We'd probably be able to convince Nico to join us, but I doubt he'll be back by tomorrow."

Conner groaned. "So in other words we have us, the Demeter cabin, and Percy. We're so screwed."

His brother gave a mirthless laugh. "That pretty much sums it up, ya."

"Well what about Hecate? They're always on our team."

Travis shook his head. "Not this time. Lou told me that her siblings took a vote. Ares gave up their shower time and their archery spot to get them."

His little brother rubbed a hand over his face. "Ares is really going all out this time. What did we ever do to them?" He cocked his head as he reconsidered his words, "Well... recently at least."

"I think it's to do with the whole, 'letting a harpy loose in their cabin' thing."

"But that was weeks ago! And no one got hurt... badly."

Travis shrugged. "Once again, the Ares cabin is known for holding grudges."

Conner dropped his head onto the table in defeat. "We have to do something about this."

His brother nodded. "There is no way we can win if Annabeth and Clarisse work together."

"You think?" The younger Stoll brother laughed. "Mom always said you were the bright one."

Travis glared at his younger brother. "Shut it you. I don't hear you coming up with any solutions."

He shrugged. "I don't know. We could try forging a letter from Jason telling Annabeth he needs her help with the temple."

The older son of Hermes snorted. "Ya right, like that's really going to work. She'll know it's from us."

"Well how would you separate them oh wise one?" The older brother cast his mind around, trying to come up with a solution, when his eyes caught on the Hecate table. He felt a smirk bloom across his face and quickly looked away before anyone realized where he was looking. His younger brother leaned forward with a matching smile. "I know that face. You have an idea."

Travis glanced around to make sure that no one was within hearing distance before leaning in closer to his brother, "One word, magic."

Conner frowned. "We lost our mist users to Ares. Why would we want to introduce any more magic to the game?"

His brother shook his head. "No, you don't understand me. I wasn't talking about using the magic during capture the flag."

He gave his brother a look. "What do you have in mind?"

Travis did his best to look innocent, "Nothing dangerous... just a little cold, something that will last 24 hours, just long enough to take Annabeth out of the running. Without her we might actually stand a chance. Malcolm is good, but not as good as Annabeth."

Conner's eyes widened in understanding and the brothers both did their best to blank their expressions. They didn't want to give any of the other camper's reason to suspect them. He reached down and took a bite of his breakfast, doing his best to look casual. "You're talking about breaking into the Hecate cabin. You know what Lou-Ellen would do to us if any of her siblings caught us in there, right?"

Travis gave his brother a shocked look. "Since when have we cared about the possible consequences?"

He chuckled, "Never. But this is the Hecate cabin we're talking about here. Last time one of our siblings messed with them, he spent a week as an antelope."

"There are a couple differences though. He wasn't us and we won't get caught."

ΩΩΩ

It would have been easiest for the brothers to sneak in when everyone was at dinner, but their absence would cause suspicion. Conner and Travis tried their best to keep an eye on the Hecate cabin to see when it was empty, but they also knew they had to go to all of their daily activities as well. If it came to light that someone had used a potion stolen from the Hecate campers, the Stoll brothers would be the first suspects. That meant they had to be more careful then they normally would.

They got their chance shortly after lunch. Since Ares had switched their archery time to the less appealing 8 am slot, the members of cabin twenty were clear across the camp. Even better, Hermes Cabin had the showers directly after lunch so no one who saw them would question why they were on the green space.

As soon as Conner signaled that the last Hecate camper was out of sight, Travis snuck to the door and started picking the lock. Thanks to the gifts of Hermes, it only took a few moments before he signaled his brother over and the two of them slipped inside, shutting the door behind them.

Conner glanced around and shivered. He whispered to his brother, "I don't know what it is about this place, but it always freaks me out a little."

Travis found himself whispering back. "I know." The atmosphere in the cabin was silent and dark. Simply stepping into the cabin made one think of whispered words and archaic magic. If the older Stoll hadn't known that the cabin was only a few years old, he'd have believed it to be ancient. With difficulty, he shook off the spell and nudged his brother. "Come on, let's find that potion."

They split up and started searching all of the cupboards. Most were filled with personal belongings and dried potion ingredients. Finally, towards the back of the cabin, in a locked cabinet, Conner found what they were looking for. He raised his hand and snapped to signal his brother.

Travis walked over to where Conner was and started to look through the potions. After a few moments he realized a major flaw in their plan. "Why are none of these labelled?"

His brother shrugged, "Probably because they know which is which." He snickered, "Pun intended.

His older brother rolled his eyes, but still smiled. "Well, what are we going to do? I've never seen most of these before."

Conner shrugged. "I guess we could just grab one. It's going to do something. And this cupboard was locked. So it will probably do something big enough to keep her away for at least a day, right?"

The older son of Hermes hesitated for a moment, but couldn't think of any flaw in his brothers reasoning. "Ya, you're probably right." He reached out to grab a vile that was a pale yellow colour, but as soon as he touched the bottle, the whole shelf tipped. "Di Immortals!"

He tried to grab as many as he could on the way down, but dozens of bottles hit the floor and scattered in every direction. The brothers looked at each other before bursting into action. They gathered the fallen bottles as quickly as they could and started shoving them back in the case. There was no way to remember which went where, but they were hoping that the members of cabin twenty didn't know either.

Travis dropped a random potion into his pocket and tossed the last of the bottles onto the wobbly shelf. Conner went to peak out the window to see if the coast was clear while Travis locked the cabinet back up.

As soon as there was no one in sight, the brothers booked it back to their cabin, barely remembering to lock the cabin behind them.

Safely back in the Hermes cabin, they looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Conner shook his head, "Gods I hope we found all the vials."

Travis shrugged. "If that self is that wobbly, I'm sure some of them have knocked it down too. If we didn't find them all, then I'm sure they'll think that one of them did it."

His younger brother smiled. "So you have the bottle right?"

The older Stoll pulled the vial out of his pocket with a flourish. "Wa la. One certified potion made by the children of Hecate."

The light blue-green potion glimmered in the light. Conner took it from his brother with a smile. "Now we just need to get her to drink it."

ΩΩΩ

The daughter of Athena was sitting beside the son of Poseidon on the beach. They were enjoying what was probably going to be one of the last nice weekends of the year. The green eyed boy had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulders when he noticed the Stoll brothers sneaking along the beach. Judging by the backpacks they were carrying, it looked like they had just come back from one of their infamous junk food runs. The hero of Olympus smiled at them and flagged them down.

The brothers glanced around to make sure that neither Mr. D nor Chiron was around before walking towards the pair.

Conner smiled as Travis greeted the pair, "Hey Percy, hey Annabeth."

"Hey guys." The sea god's son smiled back and gestured to the bag. "What do you got?"

The brothers shared a glance before turning back with an innocent smile that wouldn't have fooled anyone. "Nothing..."

Percy pouted. "Oh come on you two, we're not going to turn you in."

Travis sighed and set down his bag, "Fine."

He pulled open the flap to reveal a few dozen bags of chips and about half a dozen bottles of pop. The son of the sea god's eye lit up when he spied the cherry coke. Seeing the longing way he looked at it the son of Hermes rolled his eyes and passed it to his friend. "Here Percy, on the house, just don't tell Chiron."

The son of Poseidon instantly opened the top and took a swig. He smiled at the taste before offering the bottle to his girlfriend. The daughter of Athena smiled but shook her head. "No thank you, I'm good. I don't really like coke all that much."

The brothers seemed to be having a silent conversation before it was Conner's turn to open his pack. "I feel bad giving Percy a drink and leaving you without. If you want, we have some of that weird water that Piper likes." The younger Stoll offered wisdoms daughter a bottle of carbonated water. Annabeth hesitated to take it and for a moment the brothers were worried that they had been too out of character.

Before they could worry too much though, the son of Poseidon smiled and took the offered drink to pass to his girlfriend. "Thanks you guys, and don't worry. We won't say anything."

Travis laughed. "That's why we like you Percy."

Conner nodded and continued for his brother. "You understand our business."

The two put their bags back on and walked away. They resisted turning around to look at the couple until they were almost out of sight, then they peaked back. Matching smiles split their faces when they saw the daughter of Athena sipping her drink.

ΩΩΩ

It was just before dinner when the daughter of Athena started to feel... not quite sick, but not quite right either. By the time dinner was over, she was feeling dizzy and there was a pain growing in her stomach. Halfway through the campfire, she had no choice but to go back to the Athena cabin. On top of the pain and dizziness, she was suddenly exhausted. Her siblings gave her worried looks, but she just waved it off.

She managed to get back to her bunk and was asleep within moments.

ΩΩΩ

Annabeth opened her eyes to light streaming through the windows. Wisdoms daughter was incredibly glad that the dizziness from the night before seemed to have disappeared completely along with most of the pain. She was still a little sore, but she felt quite rested. She stretched, waking herself up fully, when she realized something; the light was slanting the wrong way.

She sat up in shock and grabbed her alarm clock, but she knew what she'd see even before she did. The clock read 4 pm.

The child of the wisdom goddess jumped out of bed and had to catch herself as she tripped. Though it was unusual, she didn't think anything of it, just ran to her dresser and grabbed some clothes. She wrote off smacking her head on the shelf as clumsiness due to rushing. Wisdoms child ran into the bathroom and went to pull her hair back in a quick pony-tail when she realized that something was very wrong. Her hair barely brushed her chin!

She felt her jaw drop. For a second she wondered if someone had cut her hair in her sleep. Yet even with how exhausted she felt the night before, she deemed that it wasn't possible that she could sleep through that. She ran to the mirror, trying to see what had happened.

The reflection that greeted her made her freeze. She actually caught herself glancing over her shoulder to see if someone else was standing in the room. Even though she knew it didn't make sense, it still made more sense than what she was seeing. She turned back to her reflection, trying to wrap her head around it.

She was greeted by a pair of familiar grey eyes and blonde curls that, though shorter, were still her natural hair colour. But that was where the similarities ended.

Rather than the face she was used to seeing, she saw a strong jaw, defined cheek bones, and nose just a little larger than she was used to. She examined the stunned expression that she saw, but there was no mistaking it. Though her lips were just a touch too full to be masculin, she was still undoubtedly a male.

"Di Immortals..."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 **Authors Note**

This was a request I had from a couple months ago. I needed something to get me back in the mood to write, and I thought this would be perfect. It was supposed to be one chapter but it took longer to write than I anticipated so I'll be posting the second/last chapter as soon as I am able. :-) Hope you enjoyed it.

For those of you who read my other stories, I get a four day vacation this weekend so I won't be updating A Glimpse in Mortality until July 18th but I don't see any reason, barring some unexpected disaster, that would cause me to delay my update past then. I know it is already very over due for an update...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series. (One can dream though) All rights go to the proper parties.**

 **Note***- This story is boy x boy. Don't like? You don't have to read.**

ΩΩΩ

Annabeth stared into the mirror for several minutes but the reflection didn't change. She wasn't sure how long she would have stood there if it wasn't for the sound of the hunting horn, signalling that capture the flag was about to start.

"Di Immortals."

She had no choice. Promising herself that she would figure it out later she quickly changed, grabbed the invisibility hat her mother gave her, shoved it on her head, and dashed out of the cabin. She decided that, for now, she wanted as few people to see her as possible. If anyone saw a new camper they would try to bring her to Chiron and she didn't have time for that. She and Clarisse's plan would need her if it was going to work.

ΩΩΩ

The daughter of Athena caught up to Clarisse just as the child of War started yelling at her brother, Malcolm.

"What do you mean you don't think she's coming?"

Her brother winced under Clarisse's glare, but tried his best to sound unafraid. "We tried to wake her up this morning, but she wouldn't get up. She wasn't feeling well yesterday. She's been working on the temple designs almost every night. Honestly, it's not that surprising that it finally caught up to her. I made the decision to let her rest. The Hermes cabin has all of the weakest allies. We can do this without risking Annabeth's health."

The daughter of Ares looked about one wrong word away from murder, not that that was unusual for a child of war. Before it could get that far, Annabeth decided to intervene. "Calm…" The daughter of Athena stopped and winced when her voice came out about an octave lower than usual. She cleared her throat and tried to make it sound more like it normally did. "Calm down Clarisse. I'm right here."

The daughter of War spun around, her eyes trying to find the daughter of Athena. She glared but Annabeth could see the note of relief in her eyes. "Where are you?"

Annabeth smiled. "I'm right in front of you."

The child of Ares seemed confused for a moment before understanding lit her face. "Where have you been? And why are you already wearing your hat?"

Annabeth looked down at her invisible form and grimaced. "It's a long story. I don't have time to explain it now. Not if we're going to beat Hermes."

Fortunately for Annabeth, Clarisse didn't seem that interested in asking any more questions, "Fine. Everyone knows what they need to do?" There was a collection of affirmation. The daughter of War nodded. "Alright, then let's go teach cabin 12 why they shouldn't mess with Ares!"

There was a battle cry and the demigods started disappearing into the woods, which hid them almost as effectively as Annabeth's hat. The daughter of Athena took a deep breath before she too followed her allies. Her task was as obvious as it was difficult. She was to be the one to find and steal the flag.

ΩΩΩ

The son of Poseidon was guarding the false flag, proudly displayed on top of a large rock outcropping that would be rather difficult for most people to climb. Percy had to admit it was one of the Stoll brothers more clever plans. Their real flag was hidden much further in the woods. It wouldn't fool anyone who got up close to it, but it was Percy job to make sure no one got near enough to spot the obvious fake too early. The fake only had to fool the other side long enough to revel whatever strategy they had come up with for the game. Once they figured that out, Percy could fall back to the real flag, and defend it from the next attempt. So far, his job had been rather boring. No one had yet managed to get to the clearing.

He was just about to make another round of the meadow when the son of Poseidon heard movement from the forest behind him. The son of the sea god ducked down behind a bush and listened as the footsteps got closer. His eyes roamed the forest in confusion. He could hear that someone just stepped on a branch. It sounded like it was coming from a few yards to his left, but there was no one there. There came the sounds of someone stumbling and a soft curse. Percy's eyes lit with understanding. There was only one person at camp he knew of that could become invisible at will, and he hadn't seen her all day.

He smiled as he saw the leaves on the ground move. He took a deep breath, and pounced.

ΩΩΩ

Annabeth was having a much harder time moving through the forest silently than she usually did. She had gained a few extra inches of height with her sex change, not to mention the extra width in her shoulders, and it was making her clumsy. She nearly got caught by a Hermes patrol crossing the river. Only by throwing a rock into the water a few dozen yards downstream did she manage to make it by them without being caught.

She saw a glimpse of the flag through the trees and breathed a sigh of relief. The sooner this game was over with, the sooner she could find Lou-Ellen to ask her what exactly she had been given. Annabeth had already contemplated what could have lead to the change and the most obvious answer was something cooked up by the Hecate cabin. She'd also have to ask magic's daughter whether or not this was one of their permanent curses.

Wisdom's daughter already had a pretty good idea about who had slipped her the potion. She had a feeling that there was something not right about Conner and Travis giving away their hard earned contraband for free. Now she was fairly certain she could guess why they did.

They'd better pray to their father for help when she and Lou-Ellen caught up to them. The daughter of Athena was certain that they did not get the potion by asking one of the children of Hecate.

Distracted by her thoughts, she tripped over a tree root. She cursed quietly to herself as she managed to keep from falling face first into the dirt. She was just looking around the clearing to see if any of the people who must have been guarding the flag heard her, when she was tackled from behind.

She immediately started to twist and shove at her attacker, trying to get free, but it was too little too late. They had their arms wrapped securely around her and they pinned her to the ground. She managed to twist in their hold so that she could see who had her. When she did, she was met with the playful green eyed stare of her boyfriend. She was only shocked for a second, but that was all the time it took for the son of Poseidon to knock the hat off her head.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Who are you?" Annabeth tried to use his surprise to throw him off, but Percy managed to hold on. He twisted her arm till she had to stop moving or risk having it dislocated. His eyes held an anger that had never been directed at her before. "Where did you get that hat? What have you done with Annabeth?"

The child of Athena gritted her teeth at the pain. "I am Annabeth, Sea-Weed brain."

Percy's jaw dropped open in surprise at the use of the familiar nickname. His eyes darted down the body beneath him in confusion. Annabeth blushed a little, wishing she hadn't decided to wear her cut off shorts. Usually she liked wearing them; they were comfortable and easy to fight in. However, she hadn't really expected anyone to see her in them. Not while she was…

"You can't be her. You're a guy."

The daughter of Athena rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she questioned her taste in men. Percy was amazing, but he could also be incredibly dense. "You have a firm grip on the obvious Perce. Yes, I'm a guy. I think the Stoll's slipped a potion into the drink they gave me." The son of the sea god sat there, gaping like a fish. Annabeth sighed. "Look at my eyes, you know it's me."

The hero of Olympus looked like he wanted to believe her, but his eyes kept roaming the unfamiliar body. Wisdoms daughter didn't have time to convince him. She decided that she'd just have to free herself. She gave him the most loving smile she could and, while he was distracted by that, jolted up to steal a kiss.

The son of Poseidon froze at the contact, but didn't lessen the pressure on her arm. It felt like he was about to pull away so the daughter of Athena wrapped her free arm around his neck, trapping him there. Annabeth nipped at his bottom lip. It wasn't too long before he gave in and started to return the kiss. Percy tilted his head slightly so the he could deepen the kiss. He forgot about holding her hostage and as soon as he released her arm to wrap his hand around her waist, she took advantage of the moment and flipped him off of her. He hit the ground hard and she heard the wind go out of his lungs.

Annabeth jumped to her feet and grabbed her hat off the ground. She looked around the clearing, noticing for the first time that there didn't seem to be any other guards. She frowned and looked back at the flag. It only took her a second to realize why. She shook her head and looked back at the son of Poseidon, who was struggling to get his breath back.

"Nice try Sea-Weed brain, but your fake flag isn't going to fool me."

The hero of Olympus was trying to stand but wisdoms daughter was already slipping her hat back on. Right before she disappeared she winked and blew him a kiss.

ΩΩΩ

Getting kissed by, an admittedly handsome, male version of his girlfriend had certainly thrown the son of Poseidon for a loop. Once he got his breath back, he ran for the real flag, but he was too late. Halfway there he heard the disappointed cry of the Hermes cabin. He raced for the creek and got there just in time to see his… boyfriend… being lifted on the shoulders of the Athena cabin, flag clutched victoriously in his hand.

The son of the sea god followed the group towards the fire. If anyone else realized that it was Annabeth on their shoulders, they didn't say anything. Judging by the conversations that he overheard, most people seemed to think he was a new son of Athena.

After the crowd around Annabeth dissipated a bit, Percy walked up. "Good game Wise-girl." He briefly wondered if he should call him Wise-Boy now, but it didn't have the same ring. He'd figure that out later.

The blond-haired boy spun around in surprise, "Sea-weed brain!"

Percy smiled, and a short awkward silence descended. The son of the sea god decided to break it, "So, the Stoll brothers?"

Annabeth brushed his hair behind his ear and shrugged, "Most likely. I still have to talk to Lou-Ellen to make sure, but I'm fairly confident that she'll confirm my hypothesis. Hopefully she'll be able to tell me if they have the antidote or not."

"The antidote?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well you don't really expect me to spend the rest of my life as a man, do you?"

The son of the sea god looked the son of Athena up and down, his eyes catching on the short cut-offs Annabeth so often wore, "Shame." He gave her a playful wink. "This is a good look on you."

At Annabeth's look of astonishment, Percy decided to take his revenge for the kiss in the forest. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. Ignoring all of the watching campers, he kissed his boyfriend.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 **Authors Note**

So I must admit. I liked this story a lot more while I was writing it. I'm actually not very pleased with how it turned out, but it was the best I could do. However, what's done is done. Maybe I'll re-write it one day… but it is not this day.

Also, in case anyone was confused by the pronouns in this chapter, it's because Annabeth still considers herself a girl where as Percy sees her as a man.

So this is where I am choosing to end it. I'll leave it up to the individual reader to decide if the potion was permanent or not.

As for the Stoll brothers… once Lou-Ellen caught up to them, they spent a month as an antelope. The shelf was enchanted so that it would fall if anyone other than a Hecate camper tried to steal a potion. She found out about the theft when she found one of the vials next to her nightstand.


End file.
